Electronic devices may be used to exchange information over communication networks, such as the internet. For example, computing devices may use network addresses, such as internet protocol (“IP”) addresses, to send communications to each other. When one computing device sends a communication to another computing device, the sending device addresses the communication to the network address of the receiving device. The communication is then sent via a communication network to the receiving device. Intermediary components of the communication network infrastructure (e.g., routers, switches, and the like) use the network address of the receiving device to route the communication to the receiving device.
In some cases, one computing device may be instructed to communicate with another computing device without first being provided the network address of the receiving device. For example, a sending device may be provided with a name of the receiving device, such as a domain name. In such cases, the sending device may determine the network address of the receiving device by requesting the network address from a domain name system (“DNS”) name server. The DNS name server may respond to the request by providing the network address that is associated with the domain name. The sending device may then send the communication to the receiving device using the network address obtained from the DNS name server.